wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me Googlemap Are the Googlettes like the Rockettes? Cuz you should totally trademark that! lol --thisniss 07:50, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Well, I am not sure if those tags will ever be used, but I feel the language is close to correct...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:53, 11 May 2007 (UTC) He's Singin' in Korean!!!!! Girl? I wanna dedicate this song to you And the Time 100 Girl, I love you so much My feelings can only be expressed in Korean 너가 나의 여아 이다 그래서 너는 우리가 우리가Hawkeye과 뜨거운 입술으로 모일 수 있는 김 어떤 카이를 먹을 수 있는 나의 여아 이다 것 을 너가 있있는 나의Hyundai으로 얻으십시요 것 을 너는 있있다 (You know you’re my girl So get into my Hyundai You know you’re my girl We can eat some Kim Chi We can get together Like Hawkeye And Hot Lips) CHORUS: He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’… In KOREAN!!!!! 그리고 그때 우리는 할 것이다 다른 것을... 그밖의 무엇이 한국어 이는가? (And then we’ll do something else… What else is Korean?) CHORUS: He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’ in Korean He’s singin’… In KOREAN!!!!! --El Payo 06:45, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :HAHAHA! Nice job capturing those lyrics, I was lmao! --MC Esteban™ 07:04, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::Did anyone catch the title?--El Payo 07:10, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :::I think it's just "He's Singin' In Korean"--MC Esteban™ 16:02, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Second the MC on this.--thisniss 18:36, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Chat If you have a minute at some point, I'd like to run an idea by you. --thisniss 01:46, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, posted to Almanac, made blog page & talk (called it "Wikia Blog Posts" just to make sure that it didn't get mistaken for any other "blog" in generic) AND... I made a total ass of myself (not a collander ass, just and ass) by posting three different version of the same thing because you can't edit the f*#K*r once you get it up. AND you can't really see what it's going to look like in the wiki window, because it looks totally different in the blog. AND I'm an idiot anyway. So there. Arrrgghhh. I couldn't be more embarrassed if Jane Fonda were sitting on my lap trying to get fresh with me. But at least I now know what not to do. Ever. Again. Damn steep learning curve, if you ask me. --thisniss 04:53, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yay! Angela fixed it! And now I know what not to do again. Now that the embarrassment has (mostly) passed, the important thing I learned from this is that if you want to post an image so it sits beside the text, you have to link to it as html, not with a wiki link. It was in trying to do this that I made all my duplicate posts - just thought you might like to know for future reference. Of course, you might already have known that, but I did not. Had to look at all the other Wikia blogs to figure it out, and had to make an omelette on my face along the way. Mixed metaphors are a good thing, don't you think? lol --thisniss 18:36, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Whistleblowers I added a table to the whistleblowers page so we could keep track of all the people we should be ignoring (or should have been - and hopefully/probably have been - ignoring for a while). I took one of the links you already had on the page, and added the fired attorneys, but didn't go much further cuz I gotta run. If you like the idea, I can fill out the table more later (and I'm certain you'll have additions of your own - I didn't even put Mark Klein on there, etc.). But if you think it makes the page too weighty, etc. maybe we could make it a subpage or something.--thisniss 19:53, 10 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. 1) Humor blog is up, and 2) Had an idea for a "spring cleaning week" with prizes (for example "best 'totally rewritten' article," "best 'most wanted' article" stuff like that) - just wanted to mark it here before I forget again. :) Your new templates rock, too, btw! Ukelele Phil Hey, what have you done to Ukelele Phil? Is this some kind of arcane administrator punishment for not being funny enough? Give me a break - put Ukelele Phil's write up back on his page, at least for a day. You'll make a bunch of people very happy. InsanityClause 16:13, 10 May 2007 (UTC)